The present invention relates to a centrifuge drum for clarifying and separating liquids and having a bottom, a cover, a closure ring that unites them, and a stationary inlet pipe that extends into the inlet chamber of a distributor, wherein bores, each of which is provided with an insert in the form of a choking device that has an outlet channel, extend from the inlet chamber and the outlet channels empty into a vestibule that communicates with the rising channels of a disk stack inserted in the drum.
A centrifuge drum of this type is known from FIG. 2 of German OS No. 3 019 737. The distributor, which has bores to accept the inserts, is a separate component. The inserts must be installed before the distributor can be installed in the bottom of the drum. The whole drum has to be disassembled to replace the inserts.